The Mountain in Turmoil
by Eternity of evermore
Summary: A Great Tragedy happens to a village of minotaurs and only three are the survivors. Read on as these survivors get revenge on the being who did it.


The Mountain in Turmoil

A loud screech could be heard as a flaming arrow was seen flying off into the air, into the far off horizon of the Dargoon mountains. All who heard the screech or have seen the arrow knew what was happening, their home was being attacked and they had to defend it. Every single minotaur of the Cleska clan was roused from their sleep, from the simplest baker to the most noble of the warriors, were told to fight and they did. The armorer had brought out all of his weapons as if to say "Here take these weapons I do not care if I am losing money just defend your home." Every where was death from above as there were mana balls flying down from the heavens and the Cleska had no idea how to combat that kind of offensive.

Averill was the clan chief, he had been in many battles and wars. Like the battle of Great Geragerst and the battle of Forlorn. Yet this time Averill had no idea what to do, he couldn't see his opponent and he was killing his warriors by the dozens with every mana blast. It was as if the heavens itself was saying that they were not to live. _Why do you persist to look for me? Why are you even fighting?_ Averill had thought he had started to hear voices until he looked over at his second in command, Fuorra. He was muttering something, then when Averill turned to get a more clearer sense of what he was saying , he heard him mutter "Death...Creatos !!!" Cried Fuorra. "Brother! What is wrong ?" asked Averill suspiciously . "Ha Fool! Why would such stupid cows think of setting up a civilization? I must digress though that you might pose a threat to my grand plan and you must be terminated from existence." said a voice that was obviously not Fuorra's. Averill was taken back by this statement yet he was about to respond when Fuorra collapsed into Averill's arms. "Brother Averill we must leave, this abomination that is attacking us is no creature we have ever seen nor is he anything that he can kill. Brother he calls himself a god." said Fuorra weakly. "No we can't retreat unless we get my child and wife first, for those are the only people I truly love and they are my only family." Averill responded sternly. "That is fine brother but we must leave quickly while there is still time.The two Minotaurs set off into the city looking for their respective families. Yet the battle seemed not to go their way because when ever the were close to their houses a mana blast sent them the exact opposite direction. "These damn mana balls a blocking every entrance to my family! When I get my hands on this foul beast I will kill him very slowly and painfully." Averill had commented. "Be patient brother for this may seem hard for you now, you will laugh at it later. But right now is not the time for chit-chat...GHA!!" the scream set Averill off set, he looked over at Fuorra and saw that he was again under control of their enemy. TH voice that had spoke out of Fuorra before spoke out again "I see you are trying to retreat. I thought that you would have more courage than that." "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" asked Averill, hatred building up. "Ah the questions finally come out eh? Stupid cow I am Evicar Creatos!! The reason on why I am doing this is my own and I do not need to tell you foolish creatures why I am doing this, but I will tell you this I will eradicate every last one of your kind and when I do it will be the greatest day of all." Fuorra then fell to the ground gasping for air. "Brother Averill we must get out now!!!" yelled Fuorra as he grabbed his brother and ran to the house, ignoring the burns of mana left behind.

Fuorra found their house still intact and with their family's inside cowering in a corner. "Tria, Torgarath please come with me. We have to get out of here now before this damn Creatos person destroys us all!" Averill frowned his son was only a baby and he did not need to be in this situation. Yet things went well for them as they dashed out of the house and into the woodlands next to their village. When they finally found a place safe enough for a rest the sat down and sighed. "Our home is destroyed Brother. We cannot go back for fear of annihilation." Fuorra had said with a grim look on his face.

"Of course but we must trudge on brother, for we are the last of our clan. The Cleska clan will live on through my son Torngarath." Averill replied with the same grim face. They both looked down on the little mare and then they both had heard something in the background When they looked over they saw something that would boggle the mind of any creature who saw it.

There stood a human male, but there was only shadow where his face and arms should be. He was dressed in a plated armor so black that it did not even look like it was metal, it looked like it too was made of entirely shadow. "Ah the last of the Cleska clan, fleeing their destroyed village in hopes of surviving." Announced the shadow through a mouth that was unseen. "Go! Get out of here and take my son and wife with you!" yelled Averill. He then took out his Battle-axe which was given to him by his father as a family heirloom. "You wish to harm my Clan I can deal with that, but now you wish to harm my son? I don't think so." Averill said calmly before he let out his family battle scream and charged Creatos.

The sound of him screaming in pain could be heard throughout the forest. Fuorra had to block Torngarath's ears so that he would not awake from his gentle slumber. "We must keep going Tria, Your husband wanted me to protect you and the best way for me to do that is by taking you away from all this. Never allow your son to know of what transpired here." Fuorra said while helping Tria up as she had faltered and tried to go back to her husband. "Yes I know lets get going." she answered back weakly.


End file.
